Why do I love You?
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Several little oneshots about Hermione watching Ron. She loves him, she knows that much, but she can't work out why... R/Hr Cute and sweet...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Do not own. Not very good at writing Hermione either. Good thing she doesn't belong to me_

**---**

_**Hermione**_

Looking over at him, I felt a little heartsick. I mean, he flirted with me, non-stop, he was a complete and utter idiot for about ninety percent of the time… and yet I found myself falling for him. He was messing around watching Fred and George throw up into buckets.

Ugh. I wasn't having this.

"Boys." Harry slunk back almost immediately, but was still laughing as Fred attempted to quell the vomiting as quickly as possible, then jump in front of the bucket, attempting to hide their misdeeds. "Fred, George, _really_?" They shrugged simultaneously and I knew I was already weirded out by their twinship.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Put the stuff away, boys." And I turned to look at Ron. "And You…" I shook my head, "You're supposed to be a prefect."

"B-but-" He looked totally stunned and I smiled inwardly, turned and walked away. I hated doing it, but it was what I needed to get noticed. If I was horrible, if I didn't act like the girl I wanted to be around him, then he'd notice me.

He'd hate me, but he'd notice me.

Like I'd noticed the stupid things he did. The simply pathetic, idiotic things he did… the other day, in the library, while we were researching something, Merlin knows what it was, nothing was going in that day. Harry had those words cut into his hands, and Ron looked as though he'd not slept in a week. Ron looked… different, then. He looked shattered, completely, but ready for it… I don't know…

Well, he looked sexy.

I couldn't help but look at him, staring at the way his hair fell over his eyes and his fingers ran across the page, as he pretended to listen and he pretended to take it in. I knew he wasn't though. I could see it in his eyes, the way they were glazed over and stationary, not even flickering as I watched them. He was just staring, running his finger up and down the page, looking at the same line, the same spot on the parchment, just staring.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry startled the pair of us, Ron merely jerking his head up to look at him, whilst I settled for the not-so-subtle-totally-embarrassing-falling-off-my-chair thing.

Ron burst out laughing, but I missed the joke, gathered my books and stormed out, furious, growling, and all around angry.

I sighed and shook my head. Bloody Weasley.

-x-x-

_**A/N Ok, there, I think, will be 6 or seven of these. And I think you'll like them**_

_**I hope you'll like them**_

_**If you don't I might cry**_

_**Please Review **_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- Do not own. Not very good at writing Hermione either. Good thing she doesn't belong to me**_

---

_**Hermione**_

"Who're you writing to?"

I looked up but didn't reply.

"Hermione, who're you writing to?" I ignored him again. He didn't need to know.

"Her-miiiiiiiiiii-on-eeeee!" He whined loudly, and within a second, Fred and George had detached themselves from our group and begun to whine, mirroring their little brother.

"Look what you've started!" I cuffed the nearest twin with the nearest throw cushion and he whimpered. "Sorry, Fred, but it had to be done."

"But Her-miii-o-neeee!" He grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You do it so much better than your brother." I grinned.

There was something about the fact that his face fell when I told them they were better than he was that made me smile. It was harsh, but I didn't lie people reading my things. I thought it was wrong, and an invasion of privacy, and irritating, and… and…

I wanted to make him jealous.

I couldn't deny it any longer. Ok, I was writing to mum and dad. But he didn't need to know that. Hell, if I had been writing to Katie Bell, he wouldn't have been able to take it. He'd just assume she'd be forwarding my letters to Viktor Krum.

Not that I hadn't handed him to her on a plate. She was now his pen-pal, and driving Fred Weasley insane because of it. But hey, that wasn't my problem. My problem was the Weasley that wanted to be a keeper, not one of the beater-brothers.

"Who're you writing to?" He attempted to jump on me, and I curled up, vanishing the parchment with a tap of my wand.

"Ron!" Fred grinned at me, "That's no way to act around a lady." He took a step towards the pair of us and picked his brother up by the shoulders, George picking up Ron's feet. They had him spread out between them, kicking and screaming, and I had to say, I was quite enjoying it.

Then, Katie came barrelling down the stairs, holding out her bubbling ink bottle and a quill, searching for her spare parchment. Fred caught a glimpse of her and everyone in the common room knew exactly what was coming. Our faces already prepared for the impact of Ron's skull on the stone floor, every Gryffindor in the room wincing in pain for him.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAATIIIIIIIIIEEE!!" I grimaced at the screeching of his voice and the way he stepped back from Ron and released his shoulders, before dashing across the common room to practically jump on her back…

"What do you want?" She growled, displaying exactly what I was thinking.

"Who're you writing to?"

Ron lifted his head up weakly and whimpered as he looked at George, who was still holding his feet aloft.

"I thought that was rude?"

_Men. _

-x-x-

_**A/N Ok, there, I think, will be 6 or seven of these. And I think you'll like them**_

_**I hope you'll like them**_

_**If you don't I might cry**_

_**Please Review **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
